Forever Changed
by FungysCullen13
Summary: OS. Bella se enferma una noche en la casa de los Cullen y Emmett es testigo de lo mucho que Edward y Bella se aman. Emmett POV. TRADUCCIón.


**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es TwilightLuver-BabyDoll98225.**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is TwilightLuver-BabyDoll98225, I just translate.**

* * *

><p><strong>..::Forever Changed::..<strong>

**Cambiado Para Siempre**

**Emmett POV**

"¡Emmett, tengo que irme!" gimió Rose cuando besé su boca con toda la ardiente pasión que pude reunir.

"¿Puedes quedarte un rato más?" pregunté, bajando por su cuello hacía su pecho que quedaba descubierto por su escote.

"Emmett, me vas a hacer que pierda el avión," se quejó.

"Fuiste de compras a Milan la semana pasada," me quejé. Mi esposa amaba las compras, a veces creía que las amaba más que a mí.

"Alice dijo que tenían nuevas cosas a la venta en Paris," dijo, molesta porque no había aflojado para nada el agarre que tenía en su cintura. Gemí. Entonces Alice era la culpable de que mi Rose me dejara para ir de compras. "Si te sirve de algo, estaré de regreso para el martes y podré modelarte, um, _ropa _nueva para ti," dijo con voz seductiva.

Me reí, mi bramido natural, algo que Rosalie adoraba. "Es mejor que te des prisa," dije, besándola apasionadamente una vez más.

"Sólo si me sueltas," se rió, campanadas de oro en el viento de un ventoso día en California, alejando mis manos de ella.

Suspiré, impaciente y cabezota. Se veía tan sexy, en sus pequeños shorts y blusa de tiro bajo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a esperar dos largos días? ¿Cómo es que Edward había esperado 100 años para que alguien tomara su tarjeta de hombre? "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer mientras tú estás lejos?" hice un puchero.

Rosalie también se estaba impacientando. "Ponte a luchar otra vez con Jasper," rodó los ojos.

Suspiré, sabiendo que ya tenía la batalla perdida incluso antes de que comenzara a discutir. "Regresa pronto," suspiré, decepcionado y ligeramente molesto. Me besó rápidamente y después se fue.

Suspiré, solitario. Acepté la idea de pedirle la revancha a Jasper por esa pelea que había perdido anoche, no era una idea tan mala para matar el tiempo. De todas formas, ¿Dónde estaba Jasper? Subí saltando las escaleras. "¡Jasper!" grité, sabiendo perfectamente que él podría escuchar mi voz en cualquier tono, pero era más divertido gritar, le agregaba algo de efecto.

Escuché un gruñido proveniente de mi hermano, no de Jasper sino de Edward, justo después de eso se escuchó un pequeño quejido. "¿Te importaría estar en silencio?" siseó Edward con los dientes apretados.

Entré en su habitación sin tocar la puerta. "¿Qué pasa, carnal?" pregunté antes de verlo. Todas las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, no era como si yo o alguien más de esta casa las necesitara pero era un hábito – y ya que Bella había estado viniendo muy seguido usualmente estaban encendidas cuando había alguien en una habitación.

Pero no fueron las luces lo que capturó mi atención. Bella, frágil con las mejillas rojas y sudor en su frente, estaba acostada en la cama de Edward, debajo de muchas cobijas. Tenía el cabello pegado a la frente y se veía como si tuviera escalofríos o calentura. Se necesitaba un poco de sentido común para concluir que estaba enferma.

Edward no dijo nada, su mano aparto el cabello del rostro de Bella. Ella gimió y se puso de costado, quedando de frente a mí. "¿Qué tiene?" pregunté, sin poder hacer nada más. Edward parecía conocer ese sentimiento.

Edward me contestó sin levantar la vista. "Creo que gripe común. Le he estado dando muchas vueltas." Asentí mientras él acariciaba el brazo de Bella, tranquilizándola. Normalmente creía que los humanos enfermos eran asquerosos o graciosos, pero me encontré a mí mismo preocupado por Bella. Era tan pequeña y frágil y _humana_. "Bienvenido a mi mundo."

"Conviértela," imploré.

Edward me lanzó dagas con la mirada. "Sabes porque no haré eso," siseó de nuevo.

Su alma. Su humanidad. Un cielo para Bella. Las excusas diarias de Edward. Podía recitarlas mientras hacía el amor si me lo pedían, Edward las decía con mucha frecuencia.

Edward rodó los ojos, pero no siguió con la conversación. "Alice." Dijo con el mismo volumen que estaba usando para hablar conmigo. "¿Puedes traerme el termómetro?"

Alice salió volando como un borrón de su habitación y fue al baño que habíamos abastecido para mantener las apariencias y para Bella. Luego, entró revoloteando a la habitación de Edward y le dio el termómetro. "¿Cómo está Bella?" sonaba preocupaba, como si Bella fuera su propia hermana.

Edward se estiró, quitando las cobijas y moviendo a Bella a su regazo, la cabeza de ella cayó en el hueco del cuello de él. "Su fiebre subió de nuevo." Edward sonaba preocupado. "Intenté cubrirla con muchas cobijas, calentarla de más para romper la fiebre, pero no ha funcionado."

"¿En realidad funciona?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Tengo ligeros recuerdos de mi madre haciendo eso cuando tuve influenza," dijo Edward, quitando el cabello de los ojos de Bella. Justo entonces me di cuenta de que Bella no vestía nada más que su ropa interior y una camiseta demasiado grande para ella. Edward rodó los ojos. "Madura," me murmuró, metiendo el dispositivo de plástico en la boca de Bella. Bella se retorció. No la culpaba. No tenía recuerdos de estar enfermo, pero hubiera odiado tener una cosa puntiaguda de plástico debajo de la lengua. "Lo sé, cariño," la arrulló Edward, besando su sudorosa frente. Alice se veía preocupada por Bella pero no alarmada, lo cual tome como una buena señal, Bella estaría mejor pronto. Poco después el termómetro pitó. "37.94*" dijo sombríamente, acariciando la mejilla de Bella.

Bella se inclinó en su toque, probablemente más caliente de lo normal por el capullo en que Edward la había envuelto, y se hizo bolita en el regazo de él. Edward se quedó sentado ahí, acariciando la parte superior de los muslos de ella inconscientemente y, por un momento, ellos se veían como la imagen de la paz, los ojos de ambos cerrados y sus cabezas recargadas una contra la del otro.

Después de unos minutos Edward le besó la nariz, luego la movió para que quedara sentada junto a él. Edward miró hacia la puerta y silenciosamente; ni siquiera pude oírlo, se levantó de la cama. Aparentemente Bella no estaba de acuerdo y agarro con fuerza su camiseta. Yo estaba asombrado. Ella todavía tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que todavía estaba dormida. Y aún así, ella sabía que él se estaba yendo.

"Ahora vuelvo, amor." Edward dejó un beso más en su mejilla.

Todas esas cursilerías me hubieran hecho enfermar si Bella no lo estuviera ya. Sabía, créanlo o no, donde dibujar el límite para mi humor. No parecía que nadie fuera a apreciarlo en estos momentos.

"Jasper," dijo Edward con un volumen normal. "¿Podrías traerle un vaso de agua a Bella?"

"No hay problema," dijo, volando a la cocina del primer piso.

"Alice, ¿puedes traerme un paño mojado y una cubeta con agua?"

"Sí." Ella se fue antes de que pudiera parpadear. Quería ayudar también, pero no sabía cómo. Edward no parecía estarle prestando atención a mis pensamientos. Estaba usando el teléfono.

"¿A quién llamas?" pregunté.

"Carlisle," murmuró Edward antes de que la recepcionista del hospital contestara.

"Hola Bella," dije lo más gentil que pude.

Bella movió la cabeza y abrió los ojos por primera vez en la noche. "Hola," suspiró, atontada. No la hubiera escuchado si no tuviera el oído vampírico.

"¿Qué onda?" sonreí, intentando animarla, como hubiera querido que alguien hiciera por mí de estar en su situación.

"No me siento muy bien," murmuró suavemente, poniendo su manita en su frente pegajosa.

"Puedo notarlo," sonreí.

"No lo escondas. Ya sé que me veo horrible." Me reí en silencio por su bien.

"En realidad no," mentí. No se veía _tan_ mal… para una chica enferma.

"Por favor, Emmett. Edward se niega a dejarme ver en un espejo." Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, como si hablar absorbiera todas sus energías. Probablemente así era. Me senté junto a ella en la cama y puse una mano en su espalda.

Escuché a Edward en el teléfono. "Hola… algo así. Bella está enferma… unas cuantas horas… 37.94, eso creo… intenté bajarla… no, no aún… ¿a qué hora sales?... bien, gracias."

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Jasper desde el piso de abajo. Podía escuchar el grifo abierto.

"Está ocupado ahora, pero quizás sea capaz de salir dos horas antes y traer algo de medicina. Dijo que la mantuviéramos fría y que no nos preocupáramos por bajar la fiebre, sólo que no dejáramos que subiera y si empeora, que se la llevemos y la revisara." Edward cito, caminando rápidamente de regreso a la habitación.

"Uhh," gimió Bella. Edward regresó en un santiamén.

"¿Qué te duele?" preguntó, quitándome de la cama para acercarse a Bella.

"Mi cabeza," lloriqueó. Bella, la mártir que no se daba importancia a sí misma, se estaba quejando. Ahora ya sabía que tan malo era.

Edward acarició sus sienes mientras ella se giraba de costado y recostaba la cabeza en el regazo de él, su camiseta se levantó, mostrándoles a todos su ropa interior de algodón color azul. "¿Quieres ir al hospital?" preguntó Edward, acariciando suavemente su cabello que caía sobre su otra pierna.

"No," dijo silenciosamente. Me di cuenta de que probablemente estaba teniendo un horrible dolor de cabeza. Recordaba haber tenido uno cuando el oso me ataco, mi último recuerdo humano, el más nítido.

"¿Estás segura?" le preguntó Edward.

Ella asintió pero después se sentó rápidamente. Edward no parecía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía una de las manos en la pierna de ella y la otra en la espalda. Él parecía a punto de preguntarle algo, pero yo intervine. "¡Alice, una cubeta!" grité, más por hábito que por nada. Alice entró corriendo con un balde justo en el momento en que Bella devolvía el estómago.

Edward envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella desde atrás, acariciando su estómago y sosteniéndole el cabello. Sobre su cabeza, me miró con agradecimiento. Su atención regreso a su anterior preocupación antes de que pudiera decir algo, mientras el estómago de Bella vomitaba algo de mal olor.

Bella estaba sollozando, algo normal cuando vomitas, al parecer. Edward limpió las lágrimas de su rostro mientras ella volvía a vomitar en el balde que Alice sostenía.

Cuando terminó, se subió de nuevo al regazo de Edward. Él la calló. "Shhh, no pasa nada," murmuró, limpiándole la boca con una toallita húmeda. "No fue nada, amor. No podrías haberlo evitado." ¿En serio? ¿Se estaba culpando por vomitar? Me reí sombríamente. Sonaba como algo que haría Bella.

Edward besó su frente y volvió a acariciar su cabello, mientras Alice regresaba después de vaciar el vomito del balde, trayendo consigo otro lleno de agua y un paño mojado. Brevemente me pregunté cómo es que Alice podía cargar tanto siendo tan pequeña.

Jasper pareció sentir mi curiosidad porque se rió entre dientes. "Yo tampoco lo entiendo." Se encogió de hombros mientras Alice dejaba las cosas en el piso. Él le sonrió a Bella dejando el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche.

Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados de nuevo y los brazos de Edward estaban alrededor de ella, obviamente intentando mantenerla fresca. Recuerdo a Carlisle diciendo que la fiebre sube después de que vomitas. "¿Emmett?" dijo Edward, quitando sus ojos de Bella mientras le acomodaba la camiseta que se había torcido.

"¿Si?" pregunté, inseguro de lo que me iba a decir.

"Gracias por adivinar que Bella necesitaba un balde. Yo no lo hubiera descubierto hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y ella se hubiera sentido humillada por vomitar en los muebles," Edward se rió entre dientes.

Yo también lo hice. "A nadie le hubiera importado."

"Claro que no, pero Bella nunca ha tenido mucho sentido," comentó Edward. Me reí. Bella abrió los ojos, mirando mal a Edward.

"No es amable burlarse de la enferma," hizo un puchero. Me reí. No sabía que nos escuchaba.

"Ni yo," Edward respondió a mi silencioso pensamiento.

Bella miro mal la camiseta gris de Edward. Edward acarició la parte baja de su espalda de forma tranquilizadora. "Lo siento, cielo." Le besó la frente.

El enojo de Bella se evaporo tan rápido como había llegado, mientras una sonrisa parecía en su rostro. "Supongo que está bien." Seguí mirándolos. Nunca había visto a Edward mostrar afecto de la forma en que lo hacía con ella. Seguía asombrándome la forma en que la trataba. Realmente no podía ser descrito, sólo se podía presenciar.

"Déjame limpiarte el rostro," dijo suavemente, cogiendo el paño que estaba flotando en el balde lleno de agua y exprimiéndolo antes de pasarlo unas cinco veces por el rostro de Bella.

"Mmmm, eso se siente bien," dijo, adormilada.

"Que bien." Edward besó sus parpados cerrados, hundiendo el paño en el agua antes de pasarlo de nuevo por su rostro.

Bella respiro profundamente. No era la primera vez que hacía eso esta noche. "¿Estás bien aquí, Bella?" le preguntó Alice. No me había dado cuenta de que Alice y Jasper todavía estaban en la habitación.

Bella asintió mecánicamente. Edward dejo el paño húmedo sobre su frente y paso la mano por el frente de su camiseta, acariciando circularmente el estómago de ella. Bella sonrió. "Bien, aunque algo caliente," murmuró Bella, todavía sonriendo.

Edward asintió, levantándola. Me miró a través de la habitación. "Em, ¿puedes llevarte todo esto abajo?" me pidió.

"No hay problema, hermano."

Sonrió. "Gracias," dijo, cargando a Bella fuera de la habitación y bajando al primer piso. Lo seguí rápidamente, mis brazos llenos de mantas y baldes y agua. Rápidamente forme una cama en el sofá de la sala a velocidad vampírica. Escuché a Bella gemir cuando Edward encendió las luces.

"Lo siento, cariño." Acarició sus sienes sentándose en el sofá, encima de las cobijas. Él la recostó junto a él sobre su estómago, con su cabeza en el regazo de él. Jugó con su cabello distraídamente.

"Tienes suerte." Dijo después de que Bella se quedara dormida.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porqué Rosalie no se puede enfermar. No tienes idea de lo que se siente temer por tu amor sólo porque es frágil." Él le acarició el rostro mientras decía esto, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de ella.

"Pareces manejarlo muy bien," comenté, intentando disimular mi admiración.

Edward se rió entre dientes. "El que yo me preocupe sólo hará que Bella se preocupe más. Y eso sólo empeorara su condición."

Asentí, entendiendo a lo que se refería. "Estará bien," le recordé.

"Lo sé," dijo, pasando las manos sobre toda la espalda de ella. Suspiró.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Todavía está muy caliente. Voy a buscar un ventilador." Quitó la cabeza de ella de su regazo con gentileza, sin perturbarla. Juró que vi algo cambiar tan pronto como él se fue.

Después de dos minutos supe que no me lo había imaginado. "¿Bella?" pregunté cuando su rostro se contorsionó con otro tipo de dolores.

"¡Por favor regresa!" grito desesperada.

"Bella-"

"¡Edward, no! ¡No me dejes!"

Me quede de pie ahí, sorprendido. En su subconsciente en realidad sabía cuando Edward se iba. "Bella, Edward fue-"

"¡No!" se lamentó, lo único en ella que no estaba débil esta noche.

Edward regresó corriendo a velocidad vampírica a la habitación. Me lanzó el viejo ventilador y rápidamente puso a Bella en sus brazos. "Shh, Bella, estoy aquí," la tranquilizó.

"¡Edward!" sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, entonces las lágrimas llegaron. "Edward, creí-" se detuvo, no siguió.

"Lo sé, nena. Ahora todo está bien." Le besó la mejilla, tranquilizándola.

Ella suspiro, todavía medio dormida. Edward le paso las manos por el cabello antes de acomodar su camiseta que estaba doblada hacía arriba y ponerla bajo las cobijas. Ella agarro su brazo, intentado acostarlo también. Me reí entre dientes cuando él se recostó con ella y ella se acurrucó con él. No era para nada una sorpresa.

"Te tiene amarrado, ¿verdad?" le bromeé a Edward.

Él sólo sonrió. "No tienes idea."

Me quede viéndolos, observándolos. Sabía que a Rose le fastidiaba que Edward fuera más romántico de lo que yo alguna vez seré. Al observarlos me di cuenta de que Edward superaba a Jasper e incluso también a Carlisle. Tal vez tenía más que ver con el hecho de que Bella tenía a Edward envuelto alrededor de su mano. Ella decía una palabra y él le daría cualquier cosa. Pero era más que eso. Era Edward, la forma en que se ponía delante de ella cuando estaba en peligro o la forma en que besaba su frente cuando estaba molesta o la forma en que se reía de su torpeza o incluso la forma en que esta noche se comportaba con ella.

No sabía si yo podría hacer lo mismo si Rosalie fuera humana. Rosalie era demandante y fiera, en forma distinta a Bella. Sacudí la cabeza, viendo como Edward llenaba su rostro de besos. En verdad no había alguna forma en que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo que Edward – aparte de luchar contra los instintos naturales. Edward la trataba como si fuera de la realeza, como si ella fuera más grande que el resto de nosotros. Actuaba de forma tan agradecida por cada segundo que tenía con ella. La sostenía como un niño que intenta atrapar una pompa de jabón. Hacía cosas extraordinarias para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo y cómoda, pero también hacía bromas sobre su torpeza y bromeaba de un lado a otro con ella. Pero lo más significativo era que cuando la miraba a los ojos, los suyos se encendían como fuegos artificiales.

Rodé los ojos. Me estaba convirtiendo en un ñoño. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlos.

Ellos no escondían para nada sus demostraciones de afecto. La forma en que Edward la trataba, nos sorprendía a todos. Era gentil y amoroso y sobreprotector y amable y tan terco. A una parte de mí le gustaba ver la forma en que Edward la trataba, la otra parte quería que él hiciera algo que la hiciera enojar, sólo para probar que no era tan perfecto como pretendía. Escuché la risa de Edward, su pecho vibraba con los brazos aún envueltos fuertemente alrededor de Bella, su cabeza recargada sobre la de ella.

Rodé los ojos. No había olvidado como solía ser Edward. Era tan malhumorado y gruñón. (Sentí una parada en la espinilla. Me tragué un gruñido por el bien de Bella.) Pero ahora, desde que apareció Bella, Edward era más feliz, estaba más relajado, se reía más, tocaba su piano con mucha más felicidad y orgullo en su rostro.

Suspiré, no entendía completamente como esta pequeñita y frágil chica humana había cambiado tanto a mi hermano, pero estaba eternamente agradecido con ella por haberlo hecho.

* * *

><p>Este es el OS que mencioné en Play Dates, me dio un ataque de insomnio así que me levanté tempranito a terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Me encanta la forma en que termina el OS, para que vean que Emmett no es sólo burlón, también sabe de sentimientos ;)

Gracias por leer, besos

Moni (:


End file.
